Child's Worst Nightmare
by ChelseaLeshay98
Summary: Set 16 and a half years in the future, Jamie and Eddie are married with two children, Elizabeth Maryann Reagan and Tyler Henry Francis Reagan. Elizabeth (Liz) is 15 years old and Tyler (Ty) is 13 years old. They both have started to realize just how dangerous their parents' jobs are, so what happens when Jamie or Eddie gets hurt on the job? Will they make it through and be ok?


Child's Worst Nightmare

Author's Note: I wanted to notify the readers of a little important info before you begin reading.

Henry sadly passed away 6 years earlier.

Linda is very well alive in this story (I still can't stand her being dead in the show)

Frank retired and Danny followed in his footsteps and is now the police commissioner of the NYPD. Jamie and Eddie are both now detectives, as well.

Frank did protest at first, but he finally accepted Jamie and Eddie remaining as partners, and they are still partners today.

That is all the information that you need to know for right now. I hope each of you enjoy the fanfiction, and please REVIEW so that I know how to make them better.

 **Chapter One**

"Mom, I can't find my tennis shoes." - Elizabeth Reagan shouted from her upstairs bedroom. She was the spitting image of her father, with her light brown hair and hazel eyes. She did, however, seem to take after her mother with the waves that spread throughout her hair. It was already noticeable that she would soon be taller than her mom, though.

"Have you looked under that mess of a bed in your room," Eddie hollered back, still not fully understanding how her oldest child found anything in that mess she liked to call her bedroom. "because the last time that I saw them they were sitting beside your bed." she continued.

"No, I hadn't looked under there but I am now." - Liz said.

"Well than, you do that, and when your done please grab your brother to come downstairs and eat fast, or you both will be late for school." - Eddie hollered back.

A few minutes passed, before she soon felt two soft, loving hands wrap around her waist. She felt his face slowly downward to plant a kiss on her cheek. "How is the beautiful Mrs. Reagan doing this morning?" Jamie softly whispered in her ear, before grabbing the cup of coffee that she had already poured for him.

"I'm doing good, just trying to get through another normal morning in the Reagan household. I wish that our children would listen and hurry up before we end up being late." - She said with a very annoyed tone.

"Ty, Liz, hurry up please. How many times has your mother had to tell you, already. We shouldn't have to say it again." Jamie yelled, before turning to look at Eddie and say, "We have been married for over 16 years, and I still can't get over how beautiful you are."

"Aww, thank you babe, but I still get to drive this morning." - she said, earning a small chuckle before they seen their two kids walk into the kitchen finally. Eddie continued saying, "Oh good, they finally decided to listen and show their faces this morning. Now, eat it fast." She sat the plates on the table, as they hurried up and ate.

Within another 45 minutes they were pulling up to drop Elizabeth and Tyler off at school. "Ok, here we go. Have fun. We love you both." Eddie said, as both kids grabbed their stuff and got out of the car.

"We love you, too. Be careful." - They both said in unison, before turning to walk to up the steps and into the building.

Jamie and Eddie both knew deep down that both kids were starting to understand the dangers that came with their job, which was why they both tried to spend a much time with the kids as possible. They prayed each day that they would both be at home safe that night, but there was always that small chance that they wouldn't. Lately, Elizabeth was wanting to spend a whole lot of time with her friends, which they knew was just a part of her growing up. The rest of their ride to the 54th was filled with everyday conversations for the two of them. After they got to work the day went by slow, and there weren't many interesting calls. They had spent most of the day filling out paperwork and closing a few cases. It was almost 3:30 when the call came over the radio of shots fired in a local apartment building. Jamie and Eddie quickly responded, because they were really close to the place. As they got out of their car, Jamie took the lead as they ran up the stairs to the apartment number the shots were said to be coming from. As Jamie knocked on the door to the apartment yelling NYPD, nobody answered.

As Jamie looked toward Eddie, he whispered - "Oh good, I get to knock in another door today. Count of three; one, two, three."

As he knocked the door in and they got in the door, the man with the gun quickly spun around firing a shot, to which Eddie fired a shot back. The man fell to the ground and Eddie ran to cuff him, as she yelled to Jamie, "Jamie, you ok?" When she noticed there was no answer, she turned to look at him and seen him falling to the floor. She ran to him and seen a bright red stain becoming larger on his shirt, and quickly put pressure on it to try to stop the bleeding. She could see that the bullet had hit very close to his chest which had her very worried and nervous, as she radioed "10-13, 10-13, Officer Shot at 505 W 54th Street."

The lady that was in the apartment ran over to her to ask her if she needed help, and Eddie replied with, "Can you please grab me a towel?" The lady quickly ran to get one and brought it over to Eddie, so she could press it against the wound. As Eddie done this she could hear Jamie moaning, and soon his eyes started to flutter open. He looked up at her and she said, "Hey, Jamie sweetie, I need you to stay with me. Keep your eyes on me ok." She was panicking, but trying to remain calm so that he wouldn't start to panic. He was looking at her struggling to keep his eyes open and breathing very heavy.

"My favorite thing to do. I lo-love you babe." – he said, barely able to talk.

"I love you, too babe. You need to keep talking to me, though. The ambulance will be here really soon, just stay with me." – she stated. Before she could get that last word out though, she heard the sirens pull up outside, and Jamie's eyes started to shut again. The paramedics soon came in and took over, which she was very thankful for.


End file.
